Request User Rights
This is the page where the administrative team picks three people and has the wiki vote for each user for any specific positions. This is the first time we have started doing this, so we are having a test-run for this system. The rest of the page will not be deleted until we have finalized that this system does work. This is a page where you can formally request user rights. User rights give users a few special abilities but does not make them superior (except perhaps in experience which is not something to hold over a users head) and does not call for any foul treatment of non-user-right users. Note: You must have been on the wiki for at least a month and have contributed through that time. Also note that it is better to fill out the for, against and comments so we get a better idea of why. If you don't it is very doubtful you will be picked. Chat Moderators (5 needed; 5 in total) A user with chat moderator rights has the ability to kick/ban any user that is acting mischievious in chat or refusing to follow the Chat Policy. There is no limit to how many chat moderators we can have. To be a chat moderator, you must: Be an active chat user. Have no history of blocks/bans for misbehaving, being rude, or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like chat moderator rights. One of the active admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply every month. Username: SELI-chan I can go on the chat often, and I have no history of blocks, bans, misbehaving, etc. I can also contribute more to the wiki in general. I was on the Camp Jupiter wikia and have had no history (that I'm aware of) there as well. There also is a visible lack of staff and having staff would be helpful (I think) for the wiki. For: I AM FOR SELI. SHE WOULD BE AMAZE-BEANS AT ROLLBACKING! Bree 5678 (talk) 00:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Against: Comments: Rollbackers (5 needed; 5 in total) Users with rollback rights have the ability to quickly revert edits using a "rollback" button. This button reverts all edits done by a user on a specific page. To be a rollback user, you must: Be an active user. Have at least 50 edits on articles. Have no history of blocks because of vandalism or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like rollback rights. One of our admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every two months. Username: For: Against: Comments: Administrators (4 needed; 4 in total) Administrators (or Admins) are users that have extra abilities. This includes: Deleting and undeleting pages. Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. Grant and revoke chat moderator status. Requests for admin rights are currently open. To be an admin, you must: Have had chat moderator and rollback rights for at least 2 months. Be an active user. Be trusted by the wiki's community. Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an administrator. One of our admins, HunterofArtemis12 will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. Username: For: Against: Comments: Bureaucrats ( 2 needed; 3 in total) Bureaucrats (Or B-crats) are like Admins, but with a few more abilities. Abilities: Deleting and undeleting pages. Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. Grant and revoke chat moderator status. The ability to grant and take away rollback rights. The ability to grant and take away administrator status. The ability to grant, but not take away bureaucrat status. Requests for B-crat rights are currently open. To be an B-crat, you must: Have had admin rights for at least 1 month. Be an active user. Be trusted by the wiki's community. Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an bureaucrat. Our admin, HunterofArtemis12 , will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. Category:Community